20 Different Moments VIII
by YoominC16
Summary: 20 different moments in the life of Bret Hart and Shawn Michaels. One-shot! Contains: Slash, AUs, adult language, adult themes


_**Disclaimer: I do not know nor do I own any of the people mentioned in this fan fiction(expect their children). I do not claim any of this to be true. I make no money from this. This is fiction.**_

_**Written for **_**_LadyDragonsblood. Sorry it took me so long to complete this._**

* * *

**1\. Sorry**

"Bret, please wait!" Shawn yelled as Bret stormed down the hall. "Bret, let me explain!"

Bret stopped and turned around and looked at Shawn. "Explain what? It's obvious that you and McMahon wanted to make me look like a fool!" Bret yelled, both hands on his hips as he yelled. "Was this the whole plan? For you to seduce me, make me love you, and then throw me under the bus and embarrass me!"

"No, yes, wait Bret…" Shawn said and grabbed Bret with his left hand as Bret started to back away. "This wasn't suppose to happen. Yeah, that was the big plan but Vince told me this wouldn't happen. I told him not to go through with it." Shawn explained. "I'm so sorry."

Bret scoffed and took Shawn's left hand. He tugged the diamond engagement ring off Shawn's finger. "Yeah, I'm sorry too."

**2\. Dancing**

Bret wrapped his arms around Shawn's waist and pulled him closer as Shawn wrapped his arms around Bret's neck and swayed to the soft sounds of the jazz band playing behind him. "You were right." Bret mumbled into Shawn's ear. "We both needed this vacation."

**3\. Airplane**

Shawn looked over at Bret and smiled at his husband. Shawn was so happy that he could finally call Bret that. The duo had just married and were on there way to their honeymoon destination, American Samoa. The island was said to very beauty and the couple wanted to go somewhere they had never been before and experience it together for the first time. Even though Shawn was happy they were traveling to the island, Shawn had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't shake. What if something happened while they were there? American Samoa was supposed to be really safe, but anything could happen.

Bret looked over at Shawn and smiled and took his hand and kissed. "You're worrying too loudly. Everything is going to be fi-." Bret was cut off by the captain coming over the loud speaker.

"Uh, this is your captain speaking…we…um…we're going to have to make an emergency landing in the Pacific Ocean."

"Is he joking?" Bret asked and looked over at Shawn. Before Shawn could speak, the plane began to jolt all over the place as the plane quickly loss altitude.

"No! Not joking!" Shawn yelled so that Bret could hear him. "I love you, Bret."

"I love you too Shawn!" Bret said and pulled Shawn in for one last kiss as the plane hit the water.

**4\. Cigarette**

Bret was outside leaning against the building in the cool, crisp air. Bret was puffing on his cigarette when the heartbreak kid came out and saw him leaning against the wall. Shawn sauntered over the Prince of Harts and took the cigarette out of Bret's hand and put to his lips. Bret watched as Shawn wrapped his lips around the cigarette and took a long drag on the cigarette. Shawn pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and pulled Bret in for a kiss, the smoke rolling out of his mouth and into Bret's. Shawn smiled as he pulled back. "These things are bad for you."

Bret nodded. "Yeah, your kisses will be the death of me."

**5\. Boy Toy**

Shawn was leaning against the street lamp in his tight skinny jeans and shirt. The twenty-one year old Shawn was waiting for the next trick to pick him up. This wasn't exactly what he wanted to do with his life, but he needed money. Shawn looked up as a black limo with pink detailing pulled up in front of him. The window rolled down and a man with long black hair looked him up and down. "How much to be my boy toy for the night?" The man asked and Shawn smiled. He could see this would be the start of something very profitable.

**6\. Bath**

"You want your rubber ducky, huh?" Bret asked as he grabbed the yellow duck and held it in front of his two year old daughter, Skylar. Skylar smiled and took the duck from Bret and held it to her chest.

"Ducky, I love ducky." Skylar said as she played with the duck.

"Alright, now let daddy finish washing your hair." Bret said as grabbed the little plastic cup and poured the water over her head. Shawn came into the bathroom and Skylar smiled up at Shawn. Bret looked up at Shawn and smiled.

"You need help with her?" Shawn asked as he kneeled down next to Bret.

"No, she's calm today." Bret said and then leaned over to kiss Shawn's cheek.

"Uh, daddy kiss." Skylar said and held her cheek out for Bret to kiss her. Bret smiled and kissed Skylar on the cheek. Shawn chuckled at Skylar. Bath time was always the best.

**7\. Treehouse**

Bret had brought Shawn outside to the backyard of the Hart family home, the place Bret grew up. It was the first time he had brought Shawn home to meet his parents and everything had went well. Everyone really liked Shawn, especially his mother. As the couple walked outside, Shawn noticed the treehouse high up in the tallest tree on the property.

"Lets go up there, please." Shawn said and Bret led him over to the tree. They climbed up the ladder and soon they were inside the treehouse.

"We used to play in here all the time." Bret said as he sat down. "When we got older, we used it for other things." Bret said, wiggling his eyebrows. Shawn chuckled and climbed onto Bret's lap and straddled him.

"You brought your booty calls here?" Shawn questioned and Bret nodded, laughing a little. Shawn smirked and then slid off of Bret's lap and laid down on the hard wood floor of the treehouse, his legs spread. "Well, I want to join the ranks."

**8\. Library**

The young Bret Hart walked through the library at a fast pace, his backpack hanging off one shoulder, his heavy biology book under his arms as he carried two large coffees in his hands. Medical school was no joke. It was really kicking his ass, but he was glad he hand a great study partner. Bret finally made it to their table, they had deemed it theirs after using it for a few weeks in a row. Bret saw Shawn sitting at the table, books all around him. Shawn sighed as he looked up at Bret.

"I brought coffee." Bret said as she sat the cup down in front of Shawn.

"Thank you, you're a God." Shawn said as he took the cup. "These finals are kicking my butt."

**9\. Poker (the card game)**

Bret had Shawn naked, laying across the poker table. Bret's pants were down around his ankles as he continued to thrust into Shawn. The cards and poker chips lay on the floor, long forgotten about. Who knew strip poker could be so much fun?

**10\. Spaghetti**

"It's your father's turn to make dinner." Shawn said as he entered the kitchen, his three teenage children followed behind him like ducklings as Bret stood at the stove.

"You know what that means." The seventeen year old Skylar said as she looked at her younger bothers.

The both nodded in sync. "We're having spaghetti." The fourteen year old Benjamin said.

"It's the only thing dad can cook." Barrett, Benjamin's twin, said.

"Hey…that's not true!" Bret said as he looked at his children. "I can make garlic bread too."

**11\. Beard**

"What if I grew a beard?" Bret asked and Shawn looked over at Bret. "Like Anvil?"

Shawn rolled his eyes. "I'll just shave you in your sleep."

**12\. Rage**

Shawn let the tears roll down his face as he tried to scrub the blood, his blood, from the white tile floor in the bathroom. He didn't understand what had happened. One moment they were find, and the next he was holding his bloody nose as Bret kicked him while he was laying on the bathroom floor. Shawn just didn't know how much more she could take this.

**13\. Blind**

Bret really didn't mind being blind. After hearing about all of the horrors on the news, he was always glad he couldn't see them. Besides, all of his other senses were heighten but his disability so it wasn't to bad. He could hear and smell everything. Sometimes this was bad thing, like when his neighbors in the next apartment decided to have morning sex. Sometimes his heightened senses were amazing, like right now when he heard the most beautiful laugh and smelled the man as he walked past him into coffee shop. He knew this guy was hot, he just knew reached down and let untied his service dog's leash from around his chair. "Okay, Lucky, go to the pretty man." Bret said to his dog, Lucky, and Lucky went off over to the long haired blonde man.

Shawn was handing the barista his money when he felt something hit his lower leg. Shawn turned around and looked down and saw a golden retriever looking back at him. "Hi there." Shawn said and bent down to rubbed Lucky's ears. "Where's your owner?" Shawn asked as he picked up the leash and looked at it. The dog's name was written in brail on the top. Shawn flipped it over and saw the name in English. "Lucky, lets find your owner." Shawn said and stood up. Shawn looked around and saw a man at the back table with his back to Shawn. He reached down but then noticed that whatever he was reaching for wasn't there. He then started to call out Lucky's name. Shawn smiled and walked over to the man and stood in front of him. He was really handsome and Shawn could feel his cheeks heating up with arousal. "Um, excuse me. I think I found your dog." Shawn said and placed the leash in Bret's hand. Bret used this as an excuse to feel on Shawn's hand. Bret smiled.

"Thank you…let me buy you a cup of coffee."

**14\. Rainbow**

"Dye your hair back to black!" Bret yelled at his son.

"But dad-" Barrett tried to protest but Bret cut him off.

"No son of mine is going out looking like a goddamn rainbow!" Bret yelled and turned to Shawn. "Tell him Shawn, tell him to dye his hair."

Shawn looked up at their son and let his lip curl up into a smirk. "I think it's cute."

"See!" Barrett yelled and Bret looked back him.

"Upstairs now, we're dying it black." Bret said and watched as Barrett marched upstairs.

Bret turned back to look at Shawn with his eyes squinted. "I'll deal with you later."

"Can't wait."

**15\. Hope**

Bret looked at his husband laying in the hospital bed, hooked up to machines. Tubes and wired protruded out of his body, keeping him alive. He knew Shawn wouldn't want to be hooked up to all of these machines but Bret couldn't just let Shawn go. Bret looked at the bible that was laying next to bed and took it in to his hands. "You know I'm not the praying type…that's Shawn's job." Bret said to God. "All I have is hope right now." Bret continued. "But I need something else. I need you to give me a fucking sign. What should I do?" Bret asked and waited but nothing happened. Bret looked up at sighed. "Fuck you."

**16\. Mailman**

"What are you doing?" Sunny asked her roommate, Shawn, as he looked out of the window.

"Waiting on the mailman." Shawn answered and Sunny shook her head.

"You have an important package coming or something?" Sunny asked and it was Shawn's turn to shake his head. "No, I baked Bret those cookies that are on the table…oh, here he is." Shawn said and jumped up off the couch and grabbed the cookies. He waited a second before opening the door and going outside. Sunny watched from the window as her best friend flirted with their dark haired mailman.

**17\. Sandwich**

Bret sat down at the counter of his favorite dinner. He loved coming here after he worked the night shift at the hospital because there was no one there and he would get a chance to flirt with the cute waiter.

"Well, hey there honey. Long time no see, I thought you might have forgotten about me Dr. Hart." The cute waiter, Shawn said as he smiled at Bret. Bret smiled back and explained that he had been stuck on days so that's why he hasn't been here in while before ordering a steak and egg sandwich. Shawn hurried to the back and put in the order. A few minutes later, Shawn came out with Bret's plate and sat it down in front of the dark haired man. Shawn leaned down as he put the plate down and spoke into Bret's ear. "I made this extra special for you." Shawn said and then kissed Bret and then left Bret to start off into space, in awe of what just happened.

**18\. Rain**

Shawn sighed as he looked at the rain pouring down outside. "This rain is ruining our beach wedding." Shawn said as they scramble to move everything inside. The forecast said it was suppose to clear and sunny all day but a freak storm had rolled in and now it was raining cats and dogs. Shawn sighed and turned to Bret. "At least the cake didn't get wet."

Bret chuckled. "Fuck mother nature." Bret joked and Shawn laughed.

"Yeah, fuck her." Shawn said and Bret was surprised Shawn used that type of language. "Don't look at me like that. I'm angry…She ruined everything."

**19\. Forget**

Shawn woke up early and slipped out of bed. Shawn put his clothes on quietly and tried not to wake Bret, but Bret was a light sleeper and woke easily. Bret sat up on the bed and watched Shawn get dress."Shawn, don't go."

"You know I can't stay." Shawn said and went over to the bed and sat next to Bret. "Last night…and all those other nights, were mistakes. We can't keep doing this." Shawn said and Bret leaned forward and kissed Shawn.

"You don't mean that, blondie." Bret said and Shawn scoffed.

"Vince is a dangerous man. If he finds out that I'm sleeping with his enemy, he'll kill you and me." Shawn stated.

"I can take care of myself. Vince isn't the only gangster in town." Bret said and Shawn stood up and shook his head.

"This is down. Forget me, forget I even exist." Shawn said and before Bret could say anything, Shawn had ran out of the room and out of Bret's house…and seemingly out of Bret's lift.

**20\. Forgive**

"The first step is forgiveness." Shawn said to Bret and Bret shook his head.

"I don't know if I'll ever forgive McMahon for the corner he backed you into to get you to screw me over." Bret said as he paced back and forth in their hotel room.

Shawn grabbed the title and handed him the belt. "That doesn't matter because you're still the champion, now come to bed before you pop a blood vessel."

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


End file.
